


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Category: blue bloods
Genre: F/M, I seriously love these two, Implied Smut, Love, clarifications inside, lindanny, lindanny episodes, s 1-7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: A Drabble series for each episode where Linda and Danny Reagan are part of the classic three-plot story line. Their plot line can be the main or the side plot, they just have to feature (somewhat heavily)
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Season One

WHAT YOU SEE— 1x5

Danny holds his wife close, kissing her like he'll never see her again. He slides her dark blue cardigan off her shoulders, letting it flutter to the floor. 

"I'm sorry," Linda hangs her head. "If I had known... I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you. Gosh, I'm not mad." He sucks the skin on her neck, "I was so..."

"I know, I know," she takes his jacket off his arms, discarding it to the floor. 

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." 

Her dress fell to the floor with a plop. "That'll be annoying."  
He bites her neck.

**********  
AFTER HOURS- 1x10

Linda moans as Danny's hands slide over her ass. "Tell me again," she whispers huskily. 

Danny looks into her eyes, "you're beautiful. The most beautiful person I've ever seen." He kisses her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Linda's legs immediately hook around his hips, her nails ranking down his arm. "Am I hot?"

"Damn hot," Danny nibbles her ear, "there is no reason why you should be insecure. You're smoking hot."

Linda smiles happily, her sexual high so close. She bites her lip.

"Want to know what's the best part about you being hot?"

"What?"

"You're *all* mine."

***********  
TO TELL THE TRUTH- 1x18

Danny holds Linda as she cries in the bathroom, the shower drowning her sobs. She clings to the back of his shirt, her tears staining his collar. 

"I saw their faces," Linda chocks through her sobs. "I saw them!"

Danny kisses her head, "it's okay, you're okay. You're safe. Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" He sighs into her blonde hair. 

Linda clams herself down after a few more heartbreaking sobs, "can you stay? I don't think I can- I don't want to be alone."

Danny nods, agreeing without a second thought. "Of course, baby. I'll always be here for you."


	2. Season Two

Critical Condition- 2x3

Linda can't tell if her tears are angry tears or happy tears or sad. She's furious at him for doing something so stupid, so thankful that he's alive, and upset that he'd even think about doing something that stupid. 

Danny's voice and words of love and devotion are calming in her ear. Even if she wants to be mad at him for longer, she can't. Not with that low, soothing voice in her ear.

"Don't you dare do anything like that ever again," she warns, her thumbs still rubbing his arm. 

He shakes his head, and kisses her cheek. "Never."

***********  
A Night On The Town- 2x5 

Danny turns back to the bed where his lovely wife is waiting.

She's now propped on her elbows, "who was it?"

"Something for my case."

"Oh. I suppose you have to run off and solve it now, huh?" She tries to hide the disappointment in her voice. 

"Not *run*, but I do gotta go before the perp leaves," he slips into some pants. 

"Typical," Linda mumbles. 

"Hey," Danny climbs onto the bed, crawling over to her. "I'll be back quick as I can." He kisses her lips quickly and dresses. 

"Danny?" She pulls him by the tie, giving him a searing kiss. "Hurry back."

**********  
The Job- 2x12

Linda stares at the ceiling that night, unable to go to sleep. She wants to scream and cry all at once. She lets out a staggering breath, trying to get her heart rate back to normal. She never wants to see the amount of fear in her babies eyes ever again. She wonders if they'll be able to sleep, or if they'll suffer the same fate she's suffering. 

Linda rolls to her side, facing her husband. He's seemingly sleeping soundly, which is typical. "How can it not bug you?" She whispers.

"It is," Danny pulls her into a hug. "It is."

************  
The Life We Chose- 2x15

"You need to take it easy."

Danny rolls his eyes, "I'm fine, Linda."

"I know. You're fine, which is why you're not sleeping at night, drinking almost like a fish, and spending all your free time at the precinct. We hardly ever see you anymore."

"A guy shot a cop," Danny nearly snapped. "I don't need to tell you it's important."

Linda sighs, not wanting to yell. "You're doing mental and emotional damage, Danny! People think those things aren't big deals, but they are big deals! You're going to run yourself to the ground!"

"I told you I'm fine. I gotta go." He hangs up the phone.

*********  
A/n  
Critical Condition and A Night On The Town are probably my top two favorite Blue Bloods episodes


	3. Season Three

Family Business- 3x1

Linda hugs Danny tightly, desperately kissing him. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"Lost me?" Danny pulls back and wipes her tears away with his thumb. "You saved me, again."

"Again?" She sniffs, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. 

"The first time was when you agreed to marry me."

She chuckles, "you're so corny." She hugs him again, then pulls back, dragging her hands down his arms to his wrists. "Are they okay? They don't hurt any?"

"Eh, not really."

"You sure? Cause I can put some aloe cream on them." She trails her fingers over the skin. 

"Well... maybe they hurt a little.."

*************  
Greener Grass- 3x6

"With the way you two go at it, I'm surprised that you haven't had a surprise," Jamie smirks, cleaning the dishes. 

"You don't think those two were surprises?" Danny points over his shoulder with his thumb. 

"Well... Jack was planned, just not at that time. And Sean wasn't planned at all," Linda explains, putting dishes in the cabinets. "And Ella...."

The three adults fall silent, remembering Danny and Linda's first child, who had been born too early and hadn't made it. 

"But it's okay- we got two wonderful miracles." 

**********  
Fathers And Sons- 3x10

Linda chews her lip as she slipped from the room for a few moments. "Oh..." she sinks to the chair in the waiting room, putting her hands over her eyes. Her body shakes with the sobs she finally let out. She nearly hits the person who had touched her shoulder. 

"Honey?"

"Oh, Danny!" She crumples into his arms, "he's our baby. Our..."

"I know, baby. He'll be okay, he will." Danny manages to calm Linda down after a few minutes. "Why don't you go home for a few hours and get some sleep? I'll stay here with Sean."

"I can't leave my baby. I couldn't possibly do that."

"Okay." He rubs her shoulder soothingly. 

************  
Framed- 3x12

Danny feels like most of the weight he had been carrying around has finally been lifted. He lets Linda throw his shirt across the room. He really should be out looking for the asshole who framed him. He should be out clearing his name, he really should be.  
But Linda's fingers make him stay. Her warm mouth trails over his chest, her fingers dip beneath his waist band, his breath hitching. 

"I should be out there," he tries weakly. 

"Of course you should," Linda sinks to her knees, pulling his pants and underwear down.

**********  
Ends And Means- 3x20

"I'm really sorry, babe. I shouldn't have done that. I was just mad."

"I can't believe you accused me of protecting a murderer!" Linda's voice is filled with hurt. "You know I'd never do that. And leaving me like that?"

"I told you I was sorry. There's nothing you can say that's worse than what I'm telling myself."

Linda pauses, "so... you think I'm right?"

"I still think I could've gotten it out of him, but I see your point."

"Don't you ever walk out on me like that ever again."

"Never ever," Danny agrees quietly, bringing her into a hug.


	4. Season Four: Double Drabble

Growing Boys- 4x6. There could be more episodes, but this is the only one that comes to mind which is why it's a double drabble  
*********  
Linda smiles down at the worm ticket in her hand. The white paper is now yellow, the corners a little torn. "Wow."

"Mhmm."

"I can't believe you kept this. It really means that much to you?"

He scoots closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I fell in love that day. The corner of Tenth and University Place is still my favorite corner."

Linda looks away from him, "I'm sorry I got jealous. It's just- ugh. Maryanne is hot and I know you two kept finding each other... not to mention that she popped your cherry."

"How the hell do you know that?" His arm sags a little, wanting to get a better look at her. 

"Come on, Danny. That lady's mission in life is to make me jealous. She told me after we got married."

"Are you jealous?" He cocks a questioning eyebrow. 

She chews her lip, "a little. You drop everything to help her, even if I made something I've been planning for months."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way.... Why're you so jealous?"

"She's hot and I'm.... not.... I'm only hot to you."

Danny sighs, "I think I have to teach you a lesson."


	5. Season Five

Under The Gun- 5x9

"You really brought a gun," Danny chuckles as he looks down at the gun on the table. 

"I didn't really know what else to do. I didn't know you were so mad at me." Linda says quietly. 

"I wasn't mad at you. I was mad that that happened to you."

"You were misogynistic. You don't *let* me do anything."

"Linda, I don't need a lecture on women's liberation," Danny pushes her short hair behind her ear, bringing her lips to his. 

She smiled as she pulls away just enough to talk, "you make an interesting case, Detective."

He smirked, lowering her to the couch.

*********  
Baggage- 5x11 

Linda's hands shake as she pulls out her phone. She dials the number, taking a deep calming breath. 

"911, what's your emergency?" A female voice answers. 

"Hi, my name's Linda Reagan. I just witnessed a bank robbery. There were- are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am, go ahead."

"There were three perpetrators. A white female, five-five, five-six. She had a bun; male, white. Six-one, six-two, uh, there was a scar on his wrist. Another male, white, bandage on his neck... you got that?"

"Yes, thank you ma'am. Where are you?"

"At the bank on fifth street in Manhattan."

**********  
Home Sweet Home- 5x12

"This is nice," Linda says, looking around at the restaurant.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"I'm glad we can spend time together. Seems like it's been a while."

Danny nods, "I really thought the apartment would be okay... not only was it a stupid idea, it was filled with hookers and married guys."

"I hope you ran soon as you saw that."

"Of course I did. You know you're the only one for me."

Linda smiles, picking up her wine glass. "And don't you dare forget it."

He runs his thumb over her hand, "never."

**********  
Love Stories- 5x13

Linda sighs as she chews her chocolate slowly. "Oh, that's so good. How can something this great go out of business?"

"I guess you were the only customer," Danny steals a chocolate from the bag. 

"Hey!" She holds them out of his reach. "You tracked down the man who made these just for me, because I love them so."

"And whatever is yours, is mine, so share." He tries for grab some. 

"No!" Linda giggles, scooting away from him. 

"Sharing is caring."

"And I'm sharing and caring for myself!" She pops another chocolate in her mouth. 

"Linda?"

"Hm?"

Danny kisses her before she can protest, stealing the chocolate from her mouth. "*Share*."

***********  
The Art Of War- 5x22

Danny paces the hall of Saint Victor's Hospital. He looks at his watch, 8:15. He's biting his tongue so hard, he's tasting blood. But he doesn't care, he just cares about Linda. He can't remember the last thing he said to her. Was it goodbye? Did he yell at her? Did he tell her how much he loves her and what she means to him? He shakes his head, ‘I gotta get outta here‘. 

Danny's breath freezes in the chilly night air. He wants everything to go back to normal, when Linda is alive and breathing and smiling in his arms. But he can't think like that. Linda is alive, he repeats over and over.


	6. Season Six

Absolute Power- 6x2

"This, uh, this serial killer is bad news, huh?" Linda cocks her head as Danny gathers his things for work. 

"Serial killers are always bad news, Linda." His voice is short and there's the slightest hint of fear. 

"I know," she looks to the carpet. "I just worry about you. You say you like to keep us safe, and I'm grateful for that, but you don't always think about yourself, and that worries me."

Danny walks up to her, rubbing her shoulders. "I'll be fine, Baez will be there. It'll be fine."

Linda doesn't believe that, but agrees anyways. "Okay."

********  
All The News That's Fit To Click- 6x3

"I didn't know you were so upset," Danny says quietly as Linda gets ready for bed. 

"Of course you didn't," she mumbles. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"No, it means something."

Linda groans, "fine. It means that you act like the shooting never even happened! When I first came home, you were fantastic. Getting me things, wiping my tears, holding me tight. Now it's like you're looking for reasons to do something stupid. Stupid and dangerous, and there's a cop killer on the streets, and you're acting like you'll get by unscathed! It doesn't- doesn't work that way, Danny!"

**********  
Unsung Heroes- 6x8

"Linda," Danny sighs somewhere between annoyance and amusement. 

She continues messing with his tie, not saying a word. She intently studies a speck of dust on the black tie, still not saying a word.

"Linda," Danny covers her hands with his. She sighs, he kisses her forehead. "I'm going to be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you or the boys."

"I know. I know you'll protect us. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying..."

"Everything will be fine. You and the boys have trusted escorts, and tomorrow Jack's going to help install new locks. Everything's just fine."

***********  
Back In The Day- 6x11**

Linda Walks up the stairs in front of Danny, his words front and center in her mind. ‘Don't do it again, or next time I'll have to spank ya’. Her bottom hurts just thinking about it. It is going to be in her head all day now, the memory of Danny's large hands gliding over her exposed ass, smacking it hard when she least expects it. 

How on earth is she supposed to focus in church when she has that on her mind? She bends over to retrieve the earring she dropped, gasping when Danny's hand makes contact with her ass. 

***********  
Help Me Help You- 6x16

"I'm sorry I scared you," Linda says quietly as they get ready for bed. "I had no idea you were so scared."

Danny walks up behind her, hugging her close to him. "You're the best thing that's happened to me, and I'm not about to give you up.... when you were in surgery, and we didn't know if you'd make it.... I tried to imagine a future without you, and I couldn't." He nuzzles her neck, "gosh, I love you so much."

She turns in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you more."

"I love you most."

***********  
Down The Rabbit Hole- 6x20

Linda is the one who checks on Nicky. Not because she is available to do so, but because Nicky is family. She listens to Nicky's heart beat and takes her pulse. "You're blood pressure's a little high, which is normal. If it doe-" 

Nicky starts crying again, then shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Linda hugs her tightly, "don't be sorry, Sweetie. It wasn't your fault, okay?"

The curtain is pulled back slightly, Danny's head appears. "Can I come in?"

Nicky nods, wiping her nose. 

"Are you okay?"

She nods, unconvincingly, then stronger. "Thank you, Uncle Danny."

"You're welcome."

A/n  
**6x11 is responsible for the spanking headcanon, which isn't a headcanon, is it? But that's the only reason it's up there/in the chapter


	7. Season Seven

The Greater Good- 7x1

"What?" Linda almost yells, outrage flowing off her. 

"That's what I said!"

"Why on earth would they be trying you for murder?! You had every right to shoot the rat bastard!"

"You don't think I know that?" Danny yells back, "I keep going over it again and again in my head, trying to figure out if I really did muck up, but I didn't! Which means, just like always, people are out to get me!"

"Listen to yourself-" Linda starts, but he interrupts. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I immediately go to yelling. I've got rage issues."

"I know you do."

**********  
Genetics- 7x11

"How are you okay with this?" Linda asks, clearly upset. 

"It's what the kid wants to do," Danny argues weakly. 

"Oh, okay. I want to look younger, but you don't see me out doing that!"

"Linda, that's not-"

"Need I remind you how you were after your tour? Hm? Do you think Jack is prepared to deal with that trauma? No one's going to be with him all the time to make sure he doesn't try to kill himself!"

"That's not fair, Linda." Danny stands. 

"Isn't, though? Do you want him to suffer the same fate?" She hisses, "or worse?"

**********  
Hard Bargain- 7x16

Linda grumbles as she tries to collect herself. "I don't want you here, Jimmy." She says slowly, controlling her anger. "I want you out of my house."

"Whoa, slow down there, Linda!" Jimmy holds his hands up, "everything's fine!"

"No, it is not fine! You come here and try to break in, give my kids beer, and have the gall to mooch off us? In case you haven't noticed, we don't have a lot of money, and even if we did, we wouldn't give it to you."

Jimmy looks at Danny, "Danny?"

"She's right, Jimmy. We have to draw the line somewhere."

**********  
The Thin Blue Line- 7x22

Danny lets out a shaky breath, trying not to think of what could have happened differently. He always does that, and it never ends well. He wants to cry, but knows he can't. He has to be strong for his family. 

"They're finally asleep," Linda closes the door behind her. She crawls into bed with her husband, "how're you holding up?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," he holds her close, her ear over his heart. "I'm just glad you weren't in the house."

"Me too." She holds him tightly, "I'm scared."

"Me too," he whispers into her hair.


	8. BONUS AU CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINDA DOESN’T DIE. SHE DOESN’T. I DON’T CARE IF ITS NOT CANON. SHE’S ALIVE.

Three weeks. Three weeks he’s in the hospital, watching, waiting, praying. Three weeks turn into four weeks, and four weeks into five. His hope waivers, his health continues to drop, and no one even dares mention his mental stability. He’s hanging on by a thread, a thread that’s hanging by a thread. He’s sore and weak and sick and tired. He wants things to go back to normal, he wants to be in his own bed, holding her close, making her writhe beneath him like she had been doing before this horrific accident. 

Danny swallows the ever present painful lump in his throat. He’s internally having a mental meltdown- he’s yelling and screaming and crying at nothing in particular. His stomach’s always queasy, he doesn’t really eat, and he’s lost a lot of pounds. His eyes are always sunken in with dark circles beneath. No one dares tell him he’s scaring them, scaring the kids. No one dares tell him his wife wouldn’t want him to act this way. Everyone just leaves him alone, silently praying for him and his wife. 

Danny can’t believe something like this happens to people. How can the love of his life be almost dead?

*************

Pain. That’s all that registers. No fear or confusion or even relief just pain. Her entire body aches, and it feels like a forty five thousand pounds of metal and glass fell on her. She tries to open her eyes, but that hurts too. Every time she takes a breath it hurts, and she’s cursing in her mind. She doesn’t know what happened, she doesn’t know where she is. She listens carefully to the sounds around her: soft hums, quiet buzzes, distant beeps.... and the familiar sound of snoring? 

Linda finally opens her eyes, and is met with bright lights and white walls. She tries moving her head, but that’s even worse than the constant buzz of pain. 

“Hold on, Linda.”

‘Who’s that?’

“You’ve got a lot of injuries- take it easy.”

“Ho- what kind?” Her voice is very hoarse and it sounds completely foreign. 

“That doesn’t matter now.”

‘Do I know you?’ Linda watches the nurse adjust the IV drip, write something on the chart, and smile broadly. 

“We’re so happy you’re finally awake?”

“Finally? I went to bed *yesterday*.” 

She ignores the statement, “you sure are lucky to have a husband like him.”

Linda painfully turns her head to where the nurse was pointing. Her vision is very blurry, but she can make out a figure twisted up in the chair. She’s still frowning as the nurse leaves, saying something about getting the doctor. 

Linda deduces the snoring came from her husband, but who is her husband? She thinks long and hard, remembering important events in her life. 

Her wedding day. 

Her graduation.

The daughter she lost. 

The birth of her son, and her second son three years later. 

There is a constant in those memories, someone who is always there for her. She smiles, realizing who.

“Danny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this drabble series! It’d mean a lot to me if you‘d leave a kudos or a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> To Tell The Truth is one of my favorite Blue Bloods episodes


End file.
